The Petrova Fire
by LittleG98
Summary: What if Elena was Katheries twin? How would that change everything? Delena. Read please...
1. 1940

**Hey guys, so I already did this story once but I've decided to re-do and make it better. It is about Elena(Eleanor) and Katherine(Katerina) and is definatly going to be a Delena story...so enjoy.  
**

* * *

1490

Eleanor sat downstairs listening to the crys of her sister and the shouts of her mother and it pained her she couldn't be there to support Katerina. The screams and cries grew louder and Eleanor ignored her fathers own cries as she ran up to the bedroom and pushed open the door surprised to see Katerina still pushing.

"Още малко, скъпа... още малко. Напъвай... още малко. Още малко, още малко. Напъвай. Момиче е.(A little more, dearest... a little more. Push... a little more. A little more, a little more. Push! It's a girl.)" Her mother said through Katerinas screams until crys from a baby could be heard and Katerina laid back panting. Her mother smiled holding the child as Katerina sat up, drenched in sweat but eager to see her baby.

"Момиче? Моля те, майко... позволи ми да я видя.(A girl. Please mother... let me see her.)" The Katerina begged, sitting up straighter and holding out her hands smiling as her mother began to pass her over and as Eleanor sat beside her with a surprised expression.

"Жено, недей! Какво правиш?(Woman, don't! What are you doing?)" Their father shouted. Everyone stopped and looked towards as he stepped forward glaring at his daughters as their mother pulled the baby back from Katerina.

"Дай ми поне веднъж да я подържа... само веднъж... поне веднъж.(Let me at least hold her once... just once... at least once.)" Katerina begged but she saw the hate and disappointment in her fathers eyes and felt her heart break. She looked towards Eleanor, expecting her sister to help her but she just stayed quiet.

"Позор... Позор за нашето семейство!(Forget it... You have disgraced this family!)" Their father shouted as he grabbed the baby and left, her mother behind her. Katerina felt as though she'd been ripped apart as her baby girl screamed.

"Татко, моля те! Не, татко, моля те, не. Не!(Father, please! No, father... No! No!)" Katerina screamed, her eyes frantic and her hands gripping the bed sheets before she collasped into tears and into Eleanors arms.

"Недей, Катерина. Така е по-добре за нея, Катерина. Така е по-добре за нея.(No Katerina. It's better for her! It's better for her!)" Eleanor said gripping her sister through her own tears, she shhed her and kissed the top of her head before pressing her cheek there insead.

"Моля те, моля те не, сестра.(No, sister, please...)" Katerina cried, Eleanor pulled her in tighter and sobbed, rocking back and forth as her sister grew quiter and sleepier.

"Остави я... остави я, Катерина.(Let her go... let her go, Katerina.)" Eleanor whispered as she laid her sister down and kissed the sleeping girls headbefore walking to the door only to her sister once more because her maid came in with a goblet of something that wasn't water.

"моля те.(Please)" That one word broke her heart, she opened her mouth to talk when she was pushed out.

* * *

Katerina's maid came out some time later and nodded to them before she looked to Eleanor and motioned towards the room where soft snores could be heard and some whimpering still.

"Татко къде е детето?(Father, where is the child?)" Eleanor asked facing her father who looked back at her with anger.

"далеко.(Away)" He answered before turning away so he didn't see Eleanor's shocked face or how the maid walked back into the room to pack two trunks silently as though that had been hercue.

"Къде?(Where?)" She asked, he turned around with a glare at her stubborness and lack of respect.

"Това няма значение, а утре сестра ти ще изчезнат, както и, Елеaнoр.(It does not matter, and tomorrow your sister will be gone as well, Eleanor.)" He shouted, Eleanor stormed over and glared crossing her arms.

"Не, тя е дъщеря ти.(No, she is your daughter.)" Eleanor said, she stood her ground even as he leaned over and snarled at her.

"Аз не разполагат с никакви дъщери.(I do not have any daughters.)" He said and Eleanor chocked back a sob as her father turned and strolled away, she stepped forward.

"Татко, моля те...(Father, please...)" Eleanor whispered but was ignored, she felt tears leak down her face.

"Искам да се махнеш от дома ми от утре призори ... от България.(I want you out of my house tomorrow at dawn ... from Bulgaria.)" He said harshly and Eleanor turned and ran to her sister's room, who awoke at the door slamming shut.

* * *

"Трябва да тръгнем, сега.(We have to go now)" Elena said, Katerina seemed to have heard and nodded and began getting ready in no pain and her bleedy wound gone, she explained the story of this red stuff the nurse made her drink just as Eleanor left and how it healed her. The maid came in and told them the horses were ready and there were trunks aswell before handing them money.

"Къде отиваме?(Where are we going?)" Katerina asked, sending a quick look to her sister who had an angry look on her pretty face.

"Англия.(England)"

* * *

**I know it's not good for a first chapter but please review so I know what to do to make it better, please it would be awesome and I'll send anyone cookies through my slightly insane yet clever mind to their mind ;)**

**Also I know it's short.**


	2. 1492

**Okay so thank you to those people who commented, your all awesome. This chapter is set in 1492, so no delena yet sorry. Also I don't own Vampire Diaries. Enjoy.**

* * *

1492

"Excuse me." Trevor said before smiling as he walked away. Eleanor turned to her sister and frowned, they had been invited by Trevor who said the man who the party was held for was eager to meet them which scared Eleanor and sent chills down her spine but Katerina wouldn't listen and insisted they have a good time for the first time since they'd moved England two years ago.

"Katerina why do I feel that this will only end in trouble for us?" Eleanor asked only to earn an eyeroll from said sister before they turned around when they felt someone tap their shoulders.

"My dears." Trevor called them as he touched Eleanor's and used his other arm to swipe in front of a man with a handsome face and brown eyes and hair. Eleanor felt a shiver run down her spine and her eyes grow wide, she cast a look to Katerina who was smiling softly at the man in front of them.

"Hello." They said together, the man had a strange look on his face but smiled back slightly they waited a while for the man to speak when finally he came out of his stare.

"Forgive me. You both remind me of someone." He said, looking between them both before his gaze landed on Eleanor who look to beside to Trevor who still had his hand on her arm.

"Katerina, Eleanor, may I introduce the lord Elijah." Trevor said introducing them. Eleanor took his hand and bowed.

"Pleasure, my lord." She said, he kissed her hand and she stepped away, looking away from him as she shivered again before she watched her sister. Katerina then placed her own hand into his and bowed.

"The pleasure's mine, Eleanor." He said looking at her through the corner of his eye, then he kissed Katerina's hand and stepped back.

* * *

Elijah led them away from Trevor who frowned but said nothing instead casting dark looks. Eleanor shifted and watched out of the corner of her eye as Elijah grabbed a drink and spoke to Katerina who clearly felt no weird feeling.

"So where is this mysterious host we've heard so much about?" Katerina asked, she looked around before having little of drink and smiling..

"Fashionably late. He likes to make an entrance." Elijah said and pointed to the stairs and sighed, Eleanor looked over to see no one but not liking what was about to happen.

"Here he is." He said and both girls looked forward, just seeing a head move through the crowd of people.

"Katerina, Eleanor, may I introduce to you the lord Niklaus." Elijah said as his brother moved forward and stood before them with the same strange look on his face as his brother. The he kissed each girls hand and smiled. Eleanor watched him and felt her lungs close and fear arch its way into her body, she looked to Katerina but the girl was smiling at him.

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please. Call me Klaus."

* * *

"From where have you come, Katerina, Eleanor?" Klaus asked looking at both girls and smiling. Eleanor pushed down the vomit in her mouth and forced a smile unaware of Elijah watching her with a frown.

"We're new to town, my lord." Eleanor said, she didn't miss the way Klaus looked at his brother and smiled slightly before turning back to the girls.

"They are from Bulgaria." Elijah said smiling softly at Eleanor who she felt much more pleasant with compared to Klaus.

"Zdravei." Klaus said, Katerina laughed and looked to Eleanor who smiled at her before they both turned to face Klaus.

"Very good." Katerina said. Klaus looked to Elijah for a moment and then his gaze flickered to the girls.

"Do you mind, brother? I would like to have a moment alone with Katerina." He said, smiling apologetically to Eleanor who was about to speak when someone grabbed her wrist making her stop and frown.

"No not at all. Happy Birthday, brother, come Eleanor." Elijah said walking away with Eleanor just as Klaus smiled and left with Katerina.

* * *

"You have to chase me!" Eleanor shouted over her shoulder as she ran in front of Elijah holding her beautiful green dress. Elijah ran then stopped sending a look to Katerina who was sat on the bench laughing, he smiled himself as he watched the beautiful twins laugh.

"You're meant to catch me." Eleanor said as she walked away, Elijah laughed and sat down next to Katerina on the bench who looked surprised by his actions and turned her dark gaze to Eleanor.

"But if I catch you, the game will be over." Elijah said back, Eleanor rolled her eyes and began spinning around making Katerina smile.

"Thank you for entertaining her but you do not have to sit with me." Katerina said, Elijah smiled at her and stayed.

"You looked lonely, so I took pity on you." He said, she didn't smile like he thought she would only frowning and that's when he noticed the difference between them, Eleanor while calm and collected let you amuse her, pity her, love her but wouldn't let you in and Katerina loved the attention of men but hated the pity and sorrow, showed you everything in her darker eyes.

"Klaus promised to spend the day with me, but he never returned home from the night." Katerina sighed sadly watching as her sister picked up a flower before she glanced at Elijah who stared at her sister with such interest.

"Yes, Klaus does not live by any rules but his own." Elijah told her without even so much of a look making Katerina's heart fall.

"He is a very charming man. Hard for anyone to resist, I suppose." Katerina mumbled, she looked down at her lap glaring at the dark green fabric that rested there.

"And yet..." Elijah pressed making Katerina look up in shocked even more so when she saw him looking at her softly.

"I know not why he courts me. He seems to not care about me at all." Katerina moaned, she looked at her sister who was walking over, a flower in her hand.

"Many a union has been built on much less." Elijah said looking at her before he turned to Eleanor with a soft smile.

"Is it wrong for her to want more?" Eleanor asked, spinning the flower in her hand as she watched them before she sat on the grass in front of them.

"Do you have more with Trevor?" Elijah asked Eleanor. Eleanor frowned and sighed before she looked at Elijah and then her sister who watched Elijah with such softness she'd only seen once before and it hit her, her sister cared for Elijah.

"Trevor believes that he loves me, but true love is not real unless it's returned. Do you agree?" Eleanor asked, eyebrows raised as Katerina nodded and smiled.

"I do not believe in love, Eleanor." Elijah answered, Eleanor smiled sadly before looking at her flower but Katerina was wide-eyed as she turned her whole body to face Elijah's and grabbing his hand with new-found confidence.

"That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?" Katerina asked. Eleanor smiled as Elijah looked at Katerina with a new light in his eyes.

"What do I interrupt?" A voice asked and everyone turned to see Klaus with what looked like a blood stain down his white shirt. Eleanor felt herself go pale as Katerina stood up and walked closer to who Eleanor deemed a dangerous man.

"He's returned." Elijah said making Klaus smile at him.

"Long night." He added on, as he got up watching as Eleanor stood up.

"What has happened?" Katerina asked her voice thick with worry, Klaus stepped closer and smiled.

"The wrong villager picked a fight at the tavern." He said as he pulled Katerina away sending Elijah and Eleanor a smile, Katerina looked at them as well with sadness in her eyes and Elijah's jaw twitched.

* * *

Eleanor opened thee door to her bedroom to find Trevor there before she could ask he hand one hand over her mouth and was pulling Katerina in with his other hand as he kicked the door shut and turned to glare at them.

"There's a moonstone in Klaus's room, grab it and run. I know you know what we are and it's important that you don't stop, find Rose she'll help." Trevor said before he vanished in a flash. Eleanor looked to Katherine about to open her mouth when they heard Elijah walk past.

They waited until he had passed before following him down the dark hall and stopping flat against a wall when he entered.

"The full moon is tomorrow, brother. After all these centuries, it is finally time." They heard Klaus say.

"I have been to see the witches. They believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelgänger of your choice and then we let the other go." They heard Elijah say, Eleanor turned to Katerina who was staring ahead eyes wide.

"What does it matter if she lives or not? She's a means to an end that is all." Klaus said. Katerina shut her eyes before throwing her hand over her mouth as she almost vomited at the thought of Eleanor or herself dying...

"What, she should die for your gain, what about her sister, they only have each other and you'll take that away?" Elijah asked his voice rasing with anger.

"I kill them both brother as they are human. Their life means nothing." Klaus said. Eleanor blinked away the tears and creeped against the wall, closer to the room aware of Katerina following.

"I beg you to consider this." Elijah begged, Eleanor faulted slightly at the pain in his voice.

"Are you so foolish as to care for them...or it just her?" Klaus asked in an angry voice.

"Of course not." Elijah said quietly. They heard someone get up and walk but not towards them.

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel, and we do not care." Klaus said harshly.

"We did once." Elijah whispered and they heard a sigh.

"Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother. The sacrifice will happen as planned, both Petrovas die." Klaus shouted before he stormed out, Elijah behind him into the other direction. Eleanor took her cue, clutching her dress she ran in and spotted, a whitestone...moonstone, before she grabbed it and ran the other way, Katerina behind her.

* * *

The forest was thick with trees and the leaves and some branches and roots on the floor making it almost impossible to run. Katerina tripped over and Eleanor heard people shouting, moving them behind a thick tree, Katerina panting, Eleanor crotched down in front if her.

"They're here. Katerina! Eleanor! I know you're near, I can smell your blood. It's pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you are." Elijah shouted. Katerina made to move to get up but Eleanor stopped her, covering her mouth and shaking her head.

"This way. There is more blood over there." They heard Trevor shout and then a whooshing noise as they left. The twins stood up brushing themselves off and about to walk off when they were both pushed against the tree by Trevor.

"Head east. I can't lead them astray anymore." He said, looking more at Eleanor who was still out of breath but glaring at him while she clutched Katerina's arm.

"We can't run anymore." She said back, he stepped away and looked around.

"Never mind. There's a cottage. You'll be safe there. Go now. Go!" He shouted watching as they began running again.

* * *

The cottage was small but they knew it was the right one, instantly the ran towards it banging on the door.

"Help, please help us." Katerina cried as they carried on banging. The door was opened by an old woman, she began to shut the door when Eleanor stopped her.

"Please, help us." She said looking at the woman hopefully.

"I don't invite strangers into my home." The woman said, she began to shut the door again but was stopped by Eleanor once again. Katerina glared but looked around every few seconds in panic.

"No, Trevor. He said that you'd help us." Eleanor begged before could speak again a blond woman came with a glare.

"Damn him. Always making promises I don't want to keep." She said, they guessed this was Rose, Trevor's friend. She looked at them with wide eyes and then to the woman.

"Let the girl's in. Bring them water and something to eat." She said, the door opened wider and the girls went in and sat on some chairs breathing heavily.

"You must be Rose. Thank you. Trevor said to show you this." Katerina said. She held up the moonstone and Rose looked shocked.

"To prove we are who we say and that you'd help us to freedom." Katerina explained further frowning when the woman stared.

"You stole this from Klaus?" Rose asked her voice full of hate and anger, though there was a hint of fear.

"It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual, so we grabbed it and made our escape." Katerina said as though it was obvious, especially since they'd only just learnt of it and figured it.

"People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies." Rose said. She stepped forward towards Katerina only to be stopped by Eleanor who look terrified.

"I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving us aid." She said. Rose looked at her and shock her head.

"I'm risking nothing. At nightfall, I'll bring you back to Klaus and beg him to show us all mercy." Rose said as she grabbed them both in one hand and pushed them into a room with a bed.

"No! No!" Katerina shouted but Rose shut the door leaving them in there.

* * *

Food and water were brought in later when Katerina had an idea, she picked up the knife that had come with her food and looked to Eleanor who frowned at her.

"You said Trevor explained that to become a vampire you need their blood in your system and you need to die then drink fresh blood but I don't we can just ask so we need to do it ourself." Katerina explained holding up the knife, Eleanor gulped and shook her head.

"Katerina we can not just hurt ourselves or others in hope of freedom." Eleanor whispered but Katerina sat up and glared at her sister.

"We'll have a better chance of freedom if we do this and I'd rather be damned with my sister than watching her drained of blood...think about it Eleanor we'll be better at running...we'll have a chance to live." Her voice grew softer as she sat beside her sister. Eleanor nodded before picking up the knife and plunging it into her stomach. Katerina grimaced before following suit, crying softly.

Just then Rose entered the room, with rope and something else in her hands, Katerina nodded at the rope and Eleanor nodded looking at the wooden thing in the corner.

"It's nightfall. Time to go." Rose demanded before standing in front of the bed they both laid on and noticing the red staining their clothes.

"When did this happen?" She asked both, eyes wide with fear.

"In the woods, we tripped." Eleanor answer moving her leg so her dress covered the bloody knife, Rose glared and placed the stuff at her feet.

"It's a lie, I would have smelled it." Rose growled. She took a deep breath before lifting Eleanor's leg and grabbing the bloodied knife staring at them with even wider eyes.

"We'd rather die than go back to Klaus. Please, just let us die." Katerina begged and Eleanor nodding grabbing her sister's hand in fear of the woman in front of them.

"If you die then Trevor dies with you." She said before biting her wrist and shoving it into Katerina's mouth and then biting her other wrist and shoving it into Eleanor's mouth, both girls reluctantly drinking. The door opened and the voice of Trevor was heard which caused Rose to pull back he wrist and walk towards him.

"Where is she?" He asked putting hi hands up when he was suddenly pushed against a wall with an angry Rose holding him there both unaware of the two twins now setting up their own death trap with rope.

"You have set us both on the path of death. I only hope Klaus sees the honor in returning them girls to him." Rose almost shouted as the veins around her eyes appeared and her fangs to.

"He will sacrifice Elena and her sister." He said his voice soft.

"Then so be it!" Rose growled at him.

"I love her, Rose" Trevor said as though it would answer everything.

"He'll kill you. He won't stop until he has all of our heads." Rose whispered, she let go of him and stepped back.

"Then we shall run until we die." He said. Two loud thumps and snaps were heard in the other room causing two vampires and an old woman to run only to see that the girls were hanged and dead with broken necks.

* * *

Eleanor woke up with a slight pain in her spine and her throat, opening her eyes she saw Katerina waking up, Trevor looking down with hurt in his eyes and Rose beside the old woman.

"What did you do, Eleanor? I would have helped you live." Trevor said shaking his head. Eleanor rubbed her neck sat up beside Katerina who looked shocked but happy.

"You would have helped us run. That was never going to be enough." Eleanor snapped before standing up and watching Katerina do the same, except she could them her sister was hatching a plan to escape.

"It was enough for me." He said sending her a look of sorrow only to be frowned at.

"Do you not see, Trevor? She used you to help them escape and me to turn them. Klaus will see our role in this." Rose said gesturing to them with a look of hatred.

"And for that we're sorry." Katerina said, talking for the first time, yet she had no look of been sorry on her face.

"As am I…. for this." Rose said as she rushed towards Katerina with a stake but Eleanor grabbed the old woman and the stake hit her in the shoulder instead. Rose growled and raised the stake to Eleanor who wasn't covered but Eleanor grabbed the woman again, who was staked again but this time in the other shoulder. The girls couldn't seem to help themselves and quickly drained the woman feeling a rush of power as the blood quenched there thirst.

"Please understand." Katerina said, Eleanor stopped drinking as well and looked at them with slight guilt in her eyes.

"You have just signed our death sentence." Rose said her voice full of fear.

"Better you die than we." Katerina said before they took of with their super speed after throwing the old woman into Trevor's arms.

* * *

They rode through the familiar streets of Bulgaria to their childhood home on horses. They kept their cloaks up as they did not want to be seen. They got off their horses when they arrived to see dead people outside, covered in blood, both panicking they ran inside to see her father dead and pinned against the wall making them gasp before they see their mother laid on the bed dead. They both began to cry other her and their hearts filled with hatred at Klaus.

"No, no, no mama. No!"

* * *

**Ok so there you go. Please review and tell me what you think, good or bad. :)) until next time people! :))**


	3. 1864

**Okaii so this is third chapter and can I say some more reviews would be nice, don't be shy good or bad I don't mind it helps me in the future. So this is 1864 and Katherine isn't really after Damon because Elena is going to do everything to make sure she doesn't and she might just end up...falling for him. Anyway so I don't own Vampire Diaries no matter how much I want to. And also there Elena and Katherine now.**

* * *

1864, Virginia, Mystic Falls

Elena sat and looked out of the window of the carriage as it rocked side to side before she looked down to her dress. It was a lovely blue and made her skin looked slightly more tanned but her mind wasn't on the dress it was on her sister and how she would use the men this time, while they looked the same, Katerina...No Katherine was more confident and sexual...but more she was vicious and sometimes down right scary._  
_

"Tell me again why the Salvatore's have opened their home to us?" Katherine asked as she turned her gaze to her sister, Elena, who looked back into those deep almost black eyes and sighing and picking at her glove as she spoke.

"As I recall our house burnt down with our family and servants inside and only you, Emily and I managed to escape, apparently the word got out and The Salvatore's thought wise that we stay with them while we rebuild our lives." Elena told her, leaving out the part about two sons because she knew Katherine would never forget. Katherine smirked and turned to Emily about the necklaces they had gotten from her, Elena sighed again and looked outside. She knew Katherine's plan to use the boys but she hated it and vowed herself to at least protect one before Klaus heard and came running after them.

The carriage suddenly jolted to a stop in front of a white mansion with a tall, chiselled jaw, light brown hair, green-eyed man on the porch and two servants behind him, the door opened and Katherine was the first out smirking before she walked forward, Elena and Emily behind her.

"You must be Miss Pierce and Miss Pierce." He said laughing slightly, Katherine approached him first and held out her hand which he kissed softly looking directly into her eyes.

"Please, call me Katherine." She said in a seductive voice, then Elena stepped forward and offered her hand which he took as well but he never took his eyes of Katherine until Elena gently coughed and he smiled slightly.

"And me Elena."

* * *

Elena had followed Stefan's brother, Damon, or at least kept close to him all day which meant Katherine stayed away though she didn't seem bothered as she always looked to Stefan. Elena walked to the door with a frown as she heard voices from outside before she smiled as she saw the two brother playing some game together with a weird shape ball? which she could smell was made out of pigskin and it had her crunching up her nose.

"Wait. Where did you learn this game?" Stefan asked Damon. The rules seemed fairly easy, throw the ball and tackle your enemy...no not enemy, opponent. She must learn to stop thinking as though everything was an enemy, that was what happened when you spent four hundred years with someone who was like that.

"Camp outside Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Catch." Damon said as he through the ball and Stefan caught it. Elena smiled at his melodic voice before frowning as she felt someone beside her before turning to see Katherine smirking and looking at Stefan before she walked towards the door, Elena beside her and Emily behind them.

"Wait a minute. What are the rules?" Stefan asked as they began playfully struggling for the ball, Katherine took that as her cue and pushed open the doors almost smacking Elena in the face as she swung out her hands. Elena frowned and pushed down her hands in a fast move earning a glare.

"Who needs rules? Mind if we join you?" Katherine asked as she walked towards Stefan who stared dumbly making Elena roll her eyes before she stood beside Damon who didn't even really look at her until she coughed lightly and he turned to look at her with wide confused eyes before he looked to Stefan and back at her as though he never knew she was there.

"Uh, well, you could, uh- you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough." Stefan mumbled, stuttering over his words as he looked to Katherine with his light green eyes, Katherine smiled slightly making her sister frown softly before she turned to Damon who looked amused as he looked to the two before he gaze flickered to her and she looked away but still heard him chuckle a little.

"Somehow, I think that you play rougher." Katherine whispered, her gaze flickering to Elena and then the ball. Elena nodded and moved to stand between Stefan and Damon, accidentally brushing against Damon whose breath caught before he coughed. Katherine grinned as she reached forward and took the ball before throwing to Elena as they both ran throwing the ball to each other laughing.

"Why are you just standing there? They are girls who clearly wants to be chased. If you don't do it, I will." Damon told Stefan before he ran after Elena who cried with laughter before watching as Stefan began chasing them as well.

* * *

Elena could sense him at the door watching her as she unwrapped the thread from the wrist, she hadn't actually meant to leave the door open but she was glad she did as he would walk past before he left later for war. Elena held back a sob as she thought of him leaving, they had grown quite close the last few days, walks in the gardens, riding together and mainly just been together without Stefan or Katherine who were busy most of the time.

"Mr Salvatore spying on a woman is a sign of very poor manners." She told him softly sliding around on her stool as he took one step in, she smiled at his uniform and looked into him soft light blue eyes.

"My apologies Miss Elena." He told her. Her eyes went wide as he knew who she was before she smiled again and he smiled back. Elena began to move on the strings of her corset watching with amusement as he blushed and shifted uncomfortably, she giggled and he looked to her before blushing even more.

"But since your here, my corset strings seem to be knotted... I wonder if you could undo them." She asked with a vulnerable little smile. Damon coughed and nodded, placing his hat down before walking over to her where she was and looking at her back as she stood in front of the mirror.

"Of course." He said his voice slightly higher than normal. Elena giggled again as he moved her curls and then worked on the strings before she leaned back against him and heard him moan a little making her smile before she leaned her head back closing her eyes and relaxing against him.

"Will you miss me while of defending the south?" She asked, her voice soft. He looked into the mirror of them both and so did she. Elena seemed so fragile and delicate, she bit her lip again as though she was afraid he'd say no and turn her away but he just smiled at the way they looked together, it was right and perfect.

"I shall." Damon whispered back.

"Then I hope you will hurry back... for I will be lonely with you away." She said slightly louder with more confidence but still nervous he would turn her away or go to Katherine.

"I would think Stefan should be company enough." He said back, her brown eyes grew slightly wider. She turned around and frowned her arms on his chest and her eyes on his face and he smiled jokingly but also with hurt that maybe she would leave him for Stefan.

"He is smitten for my sister...so promise me you will return quickly." She said, her voice soft and her hands on either side of his face stroking it.

"I promise." He said and she smiled.

* * *

Stefan happily chased Elena and Katherine through the garden maze, Katherine laughed when Elena reached the statue before them but stopped when she did as well, Stefan stopped running and smiled. Elena looked down as she watched them both, thinking about Damon but that made her heart race, her palms sweat and her mind go funny so she stopped and looked up just happy enough to be included by Stefan even if Katherine didn't want her there.

"Ha! I win. What's my prize?" Elena asked a bright fake smile on her face making the other two look up as though they'd forgotten she was there, ignoring the loneliness and pang of hurt in her chest she carried on smiling.

"What would you like it to be?" A voice asked softly making Elena spin around as she saw Damon there grinning at her, she grinned back before she caught her sister glaring between both with anger and confusion.

"They extended your leave?" Stefan asked smiling, Damon's eyes left Elena's as he looked at Stefan before they were back on her.

"I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." Damon told him grinning at Elena who knew he had spent all his free time with her, Stefan looked between them and laughed.

"Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring." Stefan said before walking over and hugging him grinning, Damon hugged him back before he stood up next to Elena, his hand touching hers slightly making her blush and look away but keep her hand against his.

"Well, this works out wonderfully for me." Katherine said grinning, she sent a smirk to Elena who tensed her jaw and sent a look to Damon who smiled and linked their hands aware of what Katherine was going to try to do after Elena had warned him on one their garden walks only for Damon to tell her Katherine wasn't the one he was interested in.

"How's that, miss Katherine?" Damon asked politely though he was more focused on the feeling touching Elena gave him.

"Now we have both of you here to keep me entertained. First and foremost, I will need someone to escort me to the founder's ball." Katherine told them. Elena glared at her unaware of Damon shaking his head before she let go of his hand and walked away back to Emily on the porch and then to the gardens by herself, Damon began walking after her only to be stopped by a hand on his arm making his freeze as it made him shiver in fear.

"I would be honoured." Stefan told Katherine kissing her hand, she smiled before turning Damon around who glared as she raised an eyebrow before he shook her off and walked after Elena who was now in the house before he stopped as Katherine spoke.

"The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to me rescue. How will I ever choose?" Katherine asked only for Damon to scoff and mutter not taking you before he ran towards Elena and sat beside her talking, she nodded and smiled as he kissed her cheek before they sat there, Elena's head on his shoulder with their hands linked. Stefan smiled at the sight before holding out his own arm to Katherine who hissed and stormed off.

* * *

"Look who found his dancing shoes...ah no touching Mr Salvatore those are the rules." Katherine said while laughing while Stefan moved in for a kiss, though she couldn't help but feel envy as she watched Damon and Elena dance and laugh together, looking like two people in love.

"I thought you didn't believe in rules?" He asked. Katherine turned to face him with a slight laugh but it didn't meet her eyes instead they seemed angry and full of hate.

Damon grinned down at Elena in her beautiful green dress as they danced, she smiled back as he complemented her making her blush and look away for the thousandth time tonight but yet she couldn't help but fall further in love with him as they talked.

* * *

"Everyone will you please join me and raising your glasses to my good friend George Lockwood. George, thank you for so bravely defending the south." Damon said. Elena smiled at him and went to join Katherine and Stefan. She stood there staring at Damon who looked so happy it made her heart ache, she knew she was falling but he was too stubborn to admit he felt the same and she was not going to say anything first in the shame of regret.

"My honour Mr. Salvatore. After all, someone had to do it." George said laughing, Damon joined in chuckling. Katherine, Elena and Stefan were drinking when Henry came over with an urgent look in his eyes. Elena looked at Katherine who just ignored him and tensed her jaw.

"Can we have a word Miss Katherine, Miss Elena?" He asked. Katherine sent a look to Stefan who was looking at them in confusion while Elena began to move towards the hall only for Katherine to hold her back with an iron grip, stronger than her own meaning she laid with another man and took his blood.

"Grab a glass Henry. It's a celebration." Katherine said, drinking for her own cup letting Elena go as the girl pulled her arm away and growled under her breath so Stefan couldn't hear, Katherine rolled her eyes before smirking while Elena shook her head at how unfaithful her twin sister was.

"Please, Miss Katherine." He said. Katherine nodded and her and Elena walked away into the hall with him and waited.

"I looked about those attacks from the other night. It wasn't vampires." Henry told them. Elena felt her face fall, if it wasn't vampires then what in god's name was it...

"That's good news, Henry. That means there's nothing to worry about." Katherine said but Henry's face stayed scared as though it was not good news.

"I'm afraid you don't understand. Those folks were turned apart in ways I've never seen before." He said and both girls looked panicked.

"Then… it won't be long before the founders drop an investigation." Katherine said, she looked into the room and sighed. Elena looked back at Damon who was talking to George and felt her heart break...she could leave, meaning he would be ok or stay and keep him in danger but fall in love and maybe die happy or there was another choice, turn him and run together but that might mean he could hate her for damning him.

"We'll leave town immediately. I'll tell the others." Henry said about to leave when Katherine held his arm and growled obviously having made the choice for everybody.

"Relax, Henry. This town is our home and the vampires are my family. I will not let anything happen to us." She said, then she looked at George Lockwood but Elena frowned and looked to George knowing that if Katherine wanted something, the 'family' would die and so would Elena, then nothing would matter.

* * *

Katherine stood alone smiling and watching people dance when George Lockwood joined her just liked she expected.

"She's all alone. This is mean I can finally have you all to myself?" He asked, she sent him a look of dislike. She saw her sister watching from afar and nodded in a way that meant I can handle myself and she nodded back though there was something in her eyes Katherine couldn't figure out and it irritated her, better hope George didn't annoy her or someone would go.

"Your father has out done himself." Katherine commented, keeping herself under check as she looked around for anyone listening even Elena seemed to uninterested to listen to her conversation...good she could talk without her involved, the less that she knows the better.

"Knowing my father, he wants to throw a founder's party every year ." George said, he looked over at Elena who was talking with Stefan and Damon about something, she felt more annoyance when Stefan laughed and touched Elena's shoulder and Damon took her hand in his and didn't drop it after he kissed it but held it at his side.

"I must admit I'm rather surprised that you'd come looking for me." Katherine said lightly and George turned to look at her with a smile but it was careful.

"Because you and your sister are the ropes in the Salvatore's brother's war?" He asked with amusement in his voice and Katherine turned to face him with a slightly amused looked because if she could, she would get her sister away from both brothers and take them both yet she didn't because no matter how much stronger Katherine was if she did anything to Damon, Elena would rip off her head and if she was honest that scared Katherine a little.

"No, because I'm a vampire who could kill you in your sleep." She said looking at him with an even more amused expression, he looked back and blinked and pretended to look shocked.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked. Katherine rolled her eyes and looked at him dead serious before she tilted her head and smiled.

"Relax, George. I know you know my secret." She said as though it was obvious, she sipped her glass and looked around again.

"This conversation is over." He said beginning to leave but she grabbed his arm, making it look gentle but it was really like it was made out of steel.

"And I know your secret too and I know that you are extra strong, only not as strong." She said, she released him and smiled and he looked shocked.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked and she smiled again as though it was obvious.

"You think that I would settle into a town without knowing my enemies? Just count your blessings lucky that my sister does not know." She told him, he looked around to Elena who was laughing before turning to her with fear.

"What do you want?"

* * *

Elena sat in her room smiling happily before she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she tried to block out the sounds of talking until Stefan spoke so she guessed the other was Katherine making her frown.

"How long do you plan on staying in Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked, the footsteps grew closer before they stopped outside Katherine's door. Elena could tell Katherine had tensed a bit not sure on how to answer because it all depended on Klaus and how people would notice on how they aged which they didn't, then she heard her sister sigh and guessed she'd relaxed.

"As long as I'm wanted... your father has been very kind to give me shelter." Katherine told Stefan as they walked even closer to her door.

"How could we not... losing most of your family in the fire... I'm grateful you and your sister made it out of Atlanta." Stefan said following her and smiling. Elena smiled as Stefan mentioned her then she remembered how Katherine had lit the house and smiled as it burnt where as Elena sat there shocked.

"So I gather I'm wanted?" Katherine asked huskily as she stepped closer to Stefan.

"Ah... very much so." Stefan stuttered, Elena rolled her eyes with a small smile at how Stefan probably stood there looking like a love struck fool, he chuckled and so did Katherine a little before they stopped and there was a pause.

"Uh...I know we've only know each other for a short while, and I know I'm in competion for your affections, but...er...I've never met a woman quite like you...I...er...I look at you and I see and angel, I touch your skin my entire body ignites, I kiss you and I know that I'm...I'm falling in love." Stefan mumbled before he leaned in and there was a soft pecking noise before a gasp from Katherine. Elena jumped up with shock before she felt envy flood her as she walked to the door and listened.

"I am in love with you." He told Katherine who wouldn't say it back but Elena longed for Damon told be like that with her so she could tell him her biggest secret and see if he still loved her like she loved him.

"Theres just so much you don't know about me Stefan." Katherine told him before she turned to her room obviously flustered and not handling the situation because the last time she loved someone it turned out they were going to kill her.

"What more to learn in love?" He asked laughing slightly.

"I must say goodnight." Katherine told him before beginning to open her room.

"Have I upset you?" Stefan asked, Katherine turned around to Stefan.

"No, you haven't upset me, you've just surprised me...until tomorrow." She said turning and entering her room.

* * *

Elena felt tears fall from her eyes, Katherine had someone who loved her yet she threw it away because she didn't want love she wanted release a bit of fun before they ran away again. She turned around surprised when she was pushed against the door and been kissed by Damon, fire fuelled her body and her fingers went into his hair before she pushed him away surprised by her actions.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked Damon as he stood there smiling at her making her want to kiss him again before she stopped herself remembering she was mad at him for not admitting his feeling. She began moving towards the bed only for Damon to turn her around and stare at her making her knees go weak as she looked into the blue eyes.

"I told you I'd come." He told, she turned to him a strange look on her face, she never asked him to come, Katherine must have asked and he got confused but at least he didn't go to her.

"Well I'm tired, Damon, you should go." She said softly but Damon only moved closer and stroked her face making her close her eyes and lean in only to pull away.

"Did my little brothers confession to your sister upset you?" He asked her while he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. She gently pulled it away and glared at him.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop." She said, he raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes and smiled slightly turning away from him but he turned her around again his eyes full of confusion and love.

"Do you not want my love?" He asked, she looked at him and then looked down, of course she did, she would love it.

"Damon you have never given me your love... so please go rest, I will see you tomorrow." She said looking down. He looked shocked as he realised what was up with her before he lifted her face with his hand and stared deep into her eyes

"I, Damon Salvatore, love you Elena Pierce." He confessed before kissing her and walking out smiling at her, she smiled back.

* * *

Katherine and Stefan were kissing on the bed, his shirt was off and she was in her corset and petty coat. She straddled him and continued kissing him, he sat up with her so her legs were around his waist. He slowly began kissing her neck which made her breath heavily, then he took her face into his hands and smiled.

"I will love you forever." He said before kissing her neck again, she sighed, rolling her eyes as he confessed his love again which annoyed her deeply as she felt her heart melt but she refused to love him.

"Forever is a very long time we have." She said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Not long enough." Stefan said back slowly moving his from her face. He carried on kissing her and she could feel herself slowly changing. The veins in her eyes were able to be seen and her fangs grew and she hissed slightly. Stefan's face grew scared but Katherine didn't care she grabbed his hair and moved his neck to the side before biting him and feeding.

* * *

Emily tightened the corset and Katherine breathed in as Stefan slowly woke up, he blinked and then turned onto his back before sitting up and touching his neck to find nothing but a bit of dry blood there until he saw lots of blood on the pillow, he looked around and Katherine saw him through the mirror and smiled.

"Good morning." Katherine said in her seductive voice as he looked to her with fear in his eyes before she sighed and took her hands of the mirror and turned to Emily with a smirk.

"Leave the room please." Katherine demanded before she looked to Stefan still smirking as Emily left the room, closing the door behind and walking towards Elena's room.

"Your upset." Katherine told him after Emily left, she watched as his mouth fell open and his eyes grew wider as she took a step closer towards him making her smirk wider.

"Your face it was like a demon." Stefan muttered, Katherine rolled her eyes as she got closer to the bed but she looked back at Stefan who gulped and shook his head at her as though he couldn't rap his head around it.

"But you not afraid." She told him as she stopped right in front of him watching in amusement as he scrambled backwards on the bed as though to get away from her only for her to laugh slightly.

"Get away from me...get away." He said trying to sound tough only sounding weak and scared making Katherine smiled.

"It doesn't change the way you feel about me...you will not tell anyone." She compelled him, he began to talk but she placed a finger to his lips.

"We will go on exactly as we have." She said as she still compeld him.

"Yes, we will go on ." He said in a dreamy voice, she chuckled at him and shook her head.

"You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Stefan...no rules." She said, he still looked at her confused but he didn't say anything.

* * *

Katherine was playing a game with Giuseppe Salvatore, which Elena didn't understand as she watched them hit a ball through weird hoops with a mullet but she stayed, smiling as Damon and Stefan walked over. Elena looked back to her book reading but looking up and laughing a few times.

"I'm losing over here...again." He said, laughing slightly, Katherine bowed to them and Elena smiled slightly from where she sat on a blanket against a tree before she looked to Damon, smiled and back to her book.

"She's good...I most believe they genuinely likes him." Damon said to Stefan as he watched the game before his eyes drifted to the reading Elena and he smiled softly.

"Perhaps they do." Stefan said looking at Katherine and then Damon.

"Please they know father would have them killed if he know the truth." He was still smiling at Elena who was know biting her lip, she turned to watch her sister as her and Mr Salvatore turned away and she rubbed his back. Elena looked up to Damon as he spoke before she thought back to the night he confessed his love and she walked into his room and told him the truth and even though he was scared at first he still love her because he knew she wasn't dangerous.

"Not if we talk to him, explain how we feel, he can help us keep them safe." Stefan said smiling like it was a brilliant idea, Damon turned to him and didn't notice that Elena had stood up and began walking over until she stood beside them and he gripped her hand not caring about what his father would think.

"Have you gone mad? No, no father would drive a stake in each of them himself." Damon told him, hissing slightly. Elena glared and sent a quick look to Katherine who nodded before she smiled at Giuseppe and continued playing like nothing was wrong.

"That's not true, we can trust him." Stefan said, he was naïve, Damon placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head about to speak when Elena stepped in front of Stefan and looked into his light green eyes with her soft brown ones.

"No, no not with this, now please promise me you won't tell him Stefan, for me, for Damon and for Katherine?" Elena asked practically pleading with him. Stefan looked down as though it was a hard choice to make, he then looked to Katherine who looked back with a look that meant she knew and you should promise.

"I promise."

* * *

Elena smiled as Damon laid on the floor before she pressed a quick kiss to his lips, he smiled at her and she smiled back, her kind little smile. She heard a carriage head her way and a pressed her finger to her lips signalling him to be quiet and stay still before she began crying and shaking him softly and then looking up as the carriage came, standing up and began running over, her beautiful face wet with tear and hurt.

"Please...please help him." The carriage stopped and she smiled to herself then made her face sad again. The man got out and she ran over grabbing him by the arms and looking incredibly upset.

"Please, my husband, he's been hurt, please help him." She cried, the man ran over and the carriage door opened.

"What you two doing out here in the middle of night?" The man asked and Elena smiled and crept forward towards the man.

"It's not safe." He added afterwards, she stepped forward and let her face change.

"No Sir, it's not safe." She jumped forward and bit into his neck, draining him of his blood, the man groaned as he fell to the floor which made the man looking at Damon turn around. He turned back forward only to be met by Elena who drained his blood before shoving him away. She turned to face Damon with a small smile on her face and guilt in her eyes.

"And that's how it's done, though I wish it wasn't." She said softly as Damon got up slowly looking at the bodies with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"What happens to the bodies?" He asked and Elena seemed to hesitate and bit her lip but Damon looked at her and she knew he wanted to know.

"I will take them to the woods and the other animals with finish them off." She breathed out, she looked away as though Damon thought she was disgusting but truth was this was his idea, he wanted to become like her so he could be with her and he claimed he needed to know how to feed, but as he looked around nervously and his eyes were wide, Elena had second thoughts.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" She asked softly, the care and love clear in her voice. He looked at her and nodded though she still wasn't sure he was, she stepped forward.

"I'm ready...I want you to turn me." He said, half smiling and she tilted her head and frowned but didn't say anything.

"When it's time." She said, she knew if he wanted it he needed more time and now he wasn't fully ready. Damon nodded again and she looked down.

"Kiss me." He said lifting up her face, she tried to wipe of the blood but he stopped her and leaned and kissed her.

* * *

Elena full on laughed as she pushed covers back, feeling amazing and peaceful for the first time in years, she laughed even more as he tickled her and his own laugh filled her ears.

"What are you doing? Stop it." Elena said through giggling, Damon came up beside her without a t-shirt and his arm around her waist, he was also smiling.

"Make me." He said as he kissed her shoulder, she turned around and straddled him, pining his wrist down and her face changed into her 'demon' one. She let go of his wrist and he smiled and put a hand on her face which she leant into and let her face change to her normal one as someone knocked on the door and she began to climb off Damon only for him to hold her there as he shifted uncomfortably making her blush at what she did to him.

"Yes?" Elena asked and turned to see Emily there smirking, she got of Damon shyly watching as he sent her a wide glance but sighing as Emily just laughed at them.

"Excuse me Miss Elena, Miss Pearl is here to see you." She said still smirking, Elena sent a look to Damon who was looking at her.

"I'll be down soon, please ask her to wait, thank you Emily." Elena said politely. Emily smiled and left the room. Elena turned to see Damon on her side and smiled at him before kissing his lips.

"Fun's over." She whispered and he pouted which made her smile.

"No." He whispered back making her bit her lip, he leaned in and kissed her making her smile before he was on top of her.

* * *

Elena walked out of her room, her legs feeling much like jelly and a huge smile on her face. She watched as Damon walked into his own room with a grin on his face before Katherine came out with a glare as they walked down the stairs to see Pearl waiting there with a knowing glance for Elena who blushed and looked away.

"Good to see you Pearl." Katherine said, Pearl glared at her before she nodded and looked behind them to the door for outside.

"Perhaps we could talk outside." Pearl said, Katherine nodded and walked down behind Elena.

"Emily, would you please tell the Mr Salvatore's that we've stepped away?" Elena asked, Emily smiled and nodded and walked away. The three other woman went outside and began walking around the gardens watching people walk past and look at them before smiling and saying good day.

"How do you plan on staying with the Salvatore's?" Pearl asked, Katherine gave her a quick look before looking at Elena, who looked at Pearl. Truth be told Elena wanted Damon to be ready so they could leave as she was getting an uneasy feeling that Klaus was getting closer and it chilled her to the core.

"People talk, that you're both carrying on with both brothers, it doesn't help the situation." Pearl said watching Katherine who smirked while Elena glared but Pearl placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled softly knowing Elena would never use people for anything.

"The Salvatore's have been kind to take us in, as far as anyone here knows, my sister and me are poor orphan girls from Atlanta who lost their family in the fires." Katherine said, Pearl frowned and looked to Elena who nodded though shifted with uneasiness.

"A match you lit no doubt." Pearl said looking at Katherine who giggled and then Elena who shook her head in disgust before they all stopped walking and faced each other while Pearl turned to look at a girl near the horses.

"Honey please be careful!" Pearl shouted of their shoulders to her daughter, Annabelle, who was stroking a horse but smiled back to her mother and nodded.

"Honaria Fell came by the apothecary yesterday with a case of this elixir." Pearl told them as she looked into her purse and took a small bottle out of her purse, Elena sniffed the air and caught a hint of vervain, she looked to Pearl with a frown and to Katherine who just shrugged like it was no big deal.

"She asked that it be sold at a reduced rate." She said still holding out the bottle, Elena nodded and sighed and looked away back to Annabelle and missed the knowing fond smile Pearl sent her way.

"I don't follow." Katherine said, Elena turned back and looked to her sister who was looking at Pearl.

"Try it." Pearl said handing Katherine the little bottle, she took it and opened it smelling first before pouring it onto her wrist and gasping as it burnt her.

"What in hell?" She said out confused, Elena rolled her eyes at how dumb her sister could be sometimes and how she'd not learnt the smell of vervain.

"Vervain." Pearl said, Katherine looked up at her.

"Why's there vervain...they know." She figured out , it was clear now, she looked at Elena who looked back and nodded with a sarcastic smile on her pretty face.

"They're trying to find us and they're getting crafty about it." Pearl said.

"The towns people injusting vervain, well that's inconvenient." Katherine told them as she handed Pearl the vervain elixir back.

"It might be time for us to move on again." Pearl suggested raising one eyebrow slightly before she looked to Elena to back her up only to be frowned at.

"No. We like it here, we're not interested in leaving just yet." Elena whispered, her voice low and dangerous so that no one questioned, her sister nodded in agreement.

"Can we go mama? Is something wrong?" Annabel asked as she ran towards them, they shook their heads and smiled at her.

* * *

Elena laughed as she ducked and jumped over trees before running, hearing Damon laughing behind her while he copied her movements as he jumped and pushed branches from his face making the light he held swing slightly and cast different shadows over places.

"Where are we going?" He asked her running, his face was lit up with a beautiful smile as was Elena and anyone could tell they were in love and happy to be where they were.

"Everywhere!" She shouted back making him grin even bigger as she laughed loudly.

"Wait for me, I want to come with you." He said before tripping over slightly and chuckling, Elena turned to see if he was hurt before he pushed her against a tree and she was laughing her brown eyes glowing and happy for him been ok.

"Why must you always run from me?" He asked, she smiled shyly and looked him in the eye getting lost in the blueness before she blinked and snapped herself out of it.

"Because I know you will always chase." She whispered fondly, he looked over her face with a smile and stroked her hair.

"Then let me chase you forever...will you feed me your blood?" He asked her, she frowned but raised her hand up towards her hair.

"I will not feed you Damon." She took a pin from her hair and cut herself, Damon looked at it and she giggled before she felt it begin to heal.

"If you want it take it...it is your choice to make." She said, she hoped he would, she loved him and she would give him anything and now he wanted her blood. She smiled at him when she bent down and began to drink making her eyes roll back a little.

* * *

"He bought large volumes of the vervain elixir." Pearl told them as she walked past the counter and past Katherine, Elena and Damon all of which followed her with their eyes.

"Did he try to put his hands on you again?" Katherine asked, sending a look to Elena who smiled and looked back to Damon who looked confused.

"Doesn't he always?" Pearl asked smiling. Damon looked even more confused and turned to Elena who smiled at him and understood.

"She's saving herself for Johnathan Gilbert." Elena explained, Damon looked a little less confused but more awkward as he coughed and blushed, hoping Elena didn't share what they did together with these ladies but the soft smile assured him that was between them.

"I'm beyond saving we know that." She said raising an eyebrow at Elena who blushed and turned away making Katherine glare slightly before she forced a chuckle along with Pearl.

"How can you be so calm? There getting closer to you everyday." Damon said mainly looking at Elena with worry in his eye, she looked back and breathed, he was right.

"We're the respectable ladies of Mystic Falls, thanks to Emily we walk the streets in daylight, no one will ever suspect us." Katherine said looking at Damon. Damon seemed to calm and looked back at Pearl who was looking at him with worry.

"Not unless a human tells them." Pearl said. Elena looked at her in anger that she suggest such a thing and Damon looked at her in disbelief.

"I'd sooner die." He said and Elena tightened her grip on his arm, best not say things like that around vampires she thought.

"And soon enough you will." Katherine muttered, her voice low enough that Damon didn't hear but Elena did and she sent her sister a glare but Katherine just stuck her tongue out. Damon didn't notice the interaction but kissed Elena when she turned back to him.

"Miss Fell is approaching." Someone said from the door and Elena and Damon broke apart.

* * *

"A gift." Katherine told Stefan with a smirk as he looked towards her aware of the many men she had slept with which he didn't like but Katherine just rolled her eyes and made him be fine with it if he loved her.

"From who?" He asked, he glared before running through possibilities of who it could be.

"From Emily actually." She said as Stefan sat up on the bed and Katherine began to walk towards him.

"And when will you stop worrying about other men." She said, she knew that's what was up, she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I want you all to myself." He said still smiling. Katherine smiled and began pulled on her silk robe as she watched him with mischievous eyes.

"Just as others want me but I'm the one who gets to make all the rules." She said smirking now instead.

"And why is that?" Stefan asked as he watched her pull on the silk.

"Because I'm spoiled." She said stepping closer to him.

"Yes you are." He said back reaching out to her still smiling, she began to lean forward on him making him go back onto the bed.

"And selfish." She said getting quieter, she pushed him back and began running a hand down his chest.

"And because I can do this." She began kissing up his chest until she reached his throat where she let her face change and bit him , she began drinking until she pulled away coughing and fell of the bed muttering vervain once.

"What?" Stefan asked, his father came in.

"Go get the sheriff and tell him we have two vampires." He said, Stefan was about to argue but ran anyway.

The brought Elena in next to her sister and began tying them up with rope clearly covered in vervain as it burnt their skin and then mussels like for dogs but with vervain to breath in. Damon ran in and began to try to free Elena only to be pushed away.

"No don't take her." He said while trying to reach her again only to be held back by his father, who pushed him against the door.

"Do you know what they'll do to you if they brand you a sympathizer...you'll be killed along with them." His father said struggling to hold him, Damon turned to him with an angry face and grabbed his collar.

"Then let me be killed." He said harshly, they carried on the fight until Stefan came.

* * *

Elena and Katherine laided in the carriage, they could hear people talking and the door open and another vampire be thrown in.

"Over here, there's another one, come with me." They heard Stefan shout, they looked at each other and knew, they were trying to be saved, Elena felt hope but Katherine knew her plan could be ruined and she wouldn't be able to run. They heard something been punched and then the locks been fiddled with. The were both pulled out and laid on the floor. Damon took the mask of Elena and began undoing the rope when he was shot, she watched him fall and die, then Stefan was shot, she whispered I love you Damon one last time and knew Katherine had done the same.

Elena cried as she watched him die before hearing footsteps coming closer, they picked her up and threw her in along with Katherine but Elena looked out of the bars and watched them go, her eyes catching Emily who muttered something before she felt weird and fell into unconsciousness. Later she woke up in the burnt church with Emily in front of her.

"Emily? Where are they? Katherine? Damon? Stefan?" Elena asked as she stumbled forward towards the witch who smiled evilly before kneeling down.

"Katherine lies in the tomb and the other two chose to die."

* * *

Katherine from above as Stefan opened his eyes and Damon sat by the lake. She felt slightly guilty but Klaus was coming and she needed to seem like she'd died, except only her sister had, so she watched the boys turn. Stefan started panicking, he clutched at his shirt noticing the blood and dripped it open to find no wound, then he noticed the ring on his finger and frowned.

"Katherine had me make that for you weeks ago." Emily said as she walked up the stairs towards him, her face held success like she'd done something good.

"Where am I?" He asked, looking at her before looking around and blinking.

"The Quarry, just north of town." She said placing the clothes onto the floor next to him before standing up.

"My brother and I brought you here last night, we found dead in the woods." She said, Stefan sat up a little straighter looking around again.

"Where's Damon?" He asked, Emily looked over his head to the lake and nodded, Stefan turned around to see his brother shirtless stretched out.

"Am I a...am i a..." He didn't finish because Emily understood the question.

"Not yet, you're in transition." She answered, her eyes sad.

"But how I never..." Stefan looked confused.

"You had Katherine's blood in your system when you died." Emily said as though it was obvious, which it was.

"What no I never..." Stefan protested.

"She's been compelling you to drink it for weeks Stefan." Emily explained, Stefan looked down before at Emily again who looked sympathetic and angry for some reason.

"And Damon?" He asked.

"No compulsion necessary, he drank from Elena willingly." Emily said looking at Damon over Stefan's head. Stefan stood up and walked over to Damon who was still sat by the lake.

"Woke up last night I didn't know where I was...I went to the church and I watched them dragged Elena inside...then they set fire to it and the church went up into flames...killed them Stefan...they're gone." He said and Stefan looked down ashamed of himself and his need to tell him father. Damon sniffed slightly before looking out to the lake but Stefan could sense there was something else he knew yet he didn't press.

* * *

Stefan brought the water back and sat down next to Damon who was throwing rocks into the water. who was thinking of how he had to wait 150 years just to see if she had survived or if she was just dead like he thought she was.

"I bet Jonathan Gilbert has told father by now...don't know how he took the news that were dead." He said placing his t-shirt in the bucket and then pulling it out.

"As if he cares...he betrayed us." Damon said doing the same, he looked at Stefan who looked back before looking away.

"He thought he was protecting us Damon, he thought he was protecting the town." Stefan said though he didn't really know if he believed it. Damon's face scrunched up then and he moaned.

"The sun hurts my eyes." He said. Stefan looked at him and smiled slightly.

"That's a part of it... muscle aches... the sick feeling... Emily said it's out bodies pushing us to feed, to complete the transitions." Stefan said. Damon went back to scrubbing his t-shirt.

"That's not going to happen." Damon told him because Elena was gone.

"Is that you choice then? You'd die instead?" Stefan asked, Damon looked at him in confusion.

"Isn't it yours, this was all to be with Elena but she's gone, I want it over." He told him but Stefan looked away because it wasn't his chose and he didn't want it to be his brothers either.

* * *

**Okay there you, please review, pretty please with a shirtless Damon on top! ;) **


End file.
